Tony's adventure
by Heartbroken Aria 13
Summary: Tony learned some surprising news and he didn't take it well which led to him having to prove his love.


" Look Tony please I love you. I know that I'm a guy, but I'll treat you right. I promise." Timothy Mcgee had a very pleading look on his face. It wasn't that Tony didn't love his probie. He did more than anything, but it was that he was afraid of what Gibbs would think when he found out. He was bound to find out soon after if they persued this.

" I can't Tim. I would but..." It was no use because Timothy had already darted from the room, and Tony had not made a move to stop him. He just took a deep breath and flipped the T.V on.

* Mcgee is at Abby's*

"Why did I listen to Kate? She said that he felt the same way. She was probably just joking, and I made it a lot bigger than it actually is. I screwed up big time Abby." Mcgee looked at the ground.

" Timmy I'm sure that it's going to all work out. It's probably just some personal problem of Tony's. Give him time, and he'll be fine. I promise."

" What about me?"

" Do you truly love him? If you do then you will wait for him to come to you. Hell if it makes you feel better then you can make him jeolous by flirting with Palmer." Mcgee gave her a disbeilving look.

" Palmer? Abby if he does have any feelings for me he will be so pissed that it's the autupsy Grimlin."

" My point exactly. He will be pissed which will make him state his point more clearly."

" Wouldn't that make him do something faster than he needs to which will make him later question the validity of the relationship that he has entered with his probie?"

" Well then the next question is do you want him now to have him, or do you want to sit it out a little bit and get him forever?"

" Definitely the latter. I love him."

" As your friend Ii must warn you that love doesn't last forever. What if it fades?"

" Gibbs still loves his first wife doesn't he?" Mcgee examined Abby as she pursed her lips.

" That's different Mcgee. He is Gibbs. It's go big or go home. I don't think that it could be like that now." Abby looked at Mcgee. She was trying not insult him but by the look on his face she had failed.

" You don't think that I can be just as romantic and instistant? I could, and I'll prove it to you." Mcgee got up and gave Abbey a hug.

" I'll see you tommorrow Timmy. Be careful darling." Abby gave him a concerned look. She was afraid that Mcgee was going to get hurt, because it wasn't a little known fact that Tony is a chick magnet, and Mcgee was the jeoulous type. She wasn't sure that thier relationship could stand that kind of pressure because Tony was never serious, and he would say something that he didn't mean and mcgee would never forgive him.

* The next day*

Tony was giving Mcgee looks to see if he would bring up there conversation the day before, but his facial expressions didn't betray any emotions that he was feeling. It made Tony become concerned. The thing that he always loved most about Mcgee was the fact that he could read him like an open book.

Tony didn't know what hurt even more because as soon as Ducky commented on the probie's state of mind Mcgee smiled and told him that he was just concentrating on his work. He didn't change his expression until Palmer said something and winked at him. The nerve. Tony was tempted to say something, but that would give away what they talked about.

" So Mcgee you still wanna come over later? After the case? I can get the movies before you come over?" Palmer was obviously flirting, so Tony had no doubt that he would reject his offer. Tony smiled knowing that he held his beloved's heart to protect, like a guardian angel.

" I would love to Jimmy. I'll pick up some pizza before I come over." Palmer smiled and all but skipped to the elevator to return to the autopsy room.

" Got a hot date with Grimlin?" Tony's voice was full of bitter resentment.

" If I do it' none of your buisness, and you made damn sure it wouldn't be." That was like a knife in Tony's chest, but he also couldn't help but to look around and see if anyone was around to hear what Mcgee had said.

" Don't worry daddy isn't around to hear about how you're afraid." There was even more in Tim's statement. Tony couldn't handle the truth though. He couldn't stand the fact that Tiim knew the reason that he wasn't going to be with him, so he improvised. He stood to his full hieght.

" You listen here probie. Did you ever think that maybe I'm not afraid of being caught, that maybe I'm just not a disgusting fag like you?" Tony wish he could take it back more than anything but he could tell by the tear glistening down mcgee's cheek that the damage was done and probably was never going to get fixed.

" Well enough said. I'll get back to work Dinozzo." Tim wiped away the tears and ade his way to the elevator. Tim was going to do something that he would hope would help get over his heartache. Tim arrived at the autopsy doors, and admired that way that Palmer was working. It was admirational at best. He wasn't Tony and he didn't love him but he could pretend until he did love Palmer.

" Hey Jimmy?" Palmer turned around, and his eyes were bright with happiness to see his favorite NCIS agent.

" What are you doing here Tim?" It wasn't rudely spoken just pleasantly curious.

" Well I was wondering how you see me?" Mcgee was nervous and it was abvious to Palmer. Jimmy guessed that it wasn't about frienship.

" If I tell you will you stop talking to me?" Palmer asked.

" Of course not. I get it if you're not..." Timothy's words were stopped as Palmer's lips pressed against his. It wasn't Tony but he imagined that it was that way he could be involved in the kiss and enthuistic as Jimmy was. JImmy slightly nipped Tim's lip and he found that he liked it surprisingly. They pulled away and Jimmy laid his head on Tim's chest.

" I'm sorry that I got carried away, but I just have waited to do that ever since I met you." JImmy had a look of pure bliss that made Mcgee feel guilty. Isn't this the same exact thing that Tony did to him, and it had tore him up. A friendship loss of someone as bright and eccentric as Jimmy Palmer would be a great loss.

" Ok well we have to finish the case and then I'll get the pizza for tonight. Is there anything that you don't particularlly want on it?" Mcgee wasjoking of course. He knew what one of his best friends wanted on his pizza.

" You're such a joker. I'll see you later." Jimmy kissed Mcgee on the cheek.

Mcgee wouldn't have believed that the gaping hole that was in chest could begin to heal but it did appear that he was smiling when he returned. Little did he know that Tony had done what any pissed and curious special agent would have done to thier probie. He looked at the video from autopsy while it was happening.

It was little known that Tony Dinozzo actually has a heart, and it was being torn apart as Palmer kissed the person that he loved.

* Autopsy*

Palmer was trying to keep it together. He hadn't actually felt anything during that kiss but he couldn't loss Mcgee. He was one of his only true friends. Jimmy was sitting in autopsy thinking it over when Ducky arrived.

" My dear boy whaat has got you staying later than you should? I thought that you had plans made?" Ducky gave his assistant an amused expression because he had heard as well as seen everything to be well informed.

" Doctor would you lie to a friend to keep them from being hurt?" Jimmy sounded miserable.

" My dear boy, what you should have done was told him that you weren't completely sure that your feeling could be taken romantically and then you should have asked to kiss him to see if it were true." Ducky gave a knowing look while Palmer gave him a look of terror.

" You saw?" Jimmy's voice cracked a little.

" Mr. Palmer you should check were your teacher is before you do something naughty." The words were thick with implications and flirting. Palmer raised his eyes.

" Doctor you don't mean...?" Palmer was only hoping that it was true and that the person that he actually had feelings for returned them.

" I'm nice to people Jim but for someone so young I would think that you would get my hints. I have even had Jethro ask me about them. I don't have anyone else call me Doctor because It makes the blood rush my boy." Ducky leaned in and kissed Palmer sweetly before handing Palmer his cell phone.

" Call him so he doesn't come looking and find out the hard way." Ducky may have gotton his way, but he didn't want one of his friends to be hurt.

* Mcgee, Kate, and Tony eating before they decide to leave*

% Ring Ring Ring%

" Are you going to get that Mcgee?" Kate asked with the usual amount of irration. Mcgee checked and it read Palmer. He smiled slightly, and Tony was happy to see that it was rather guilty and didn't quite reach his eyes. It meant that there ws a chance that he could steal back what was originally supposed to be his.

" Hey palmer." Mcgee said. It was several minutes and a look of relief later that he was hung up the phone. He looked up and changed his expression so that it was sad instead of happy.

" He said that he couldn't make it so I guess as soon as I'm done here I'll leave and head home." He wasn't exactly sure why he gave that information, but he usually did and he figured that it would go unnoticed.

He thought back to Abby and how he had said that he said that he wouldn't give up. He was sure that that was exactly what he had done. He gave Tony a different kind of sad look and discovered that Tony was returning it. Kate was ignoring both of them with a slight smile that was playing with her lip.

" Well I have a long weekend planned so I'm going to leave." Kate left the building chuckling all the way home.

" So... umm what was your day like?" Tony asked knowingly.

" Tony I know that you know." Mcgee says without looking up.

" Why did you do it?" Tony's lip quivered slightly.

" You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me." Mcgee looked at him so that he could display his pain for him to see.

" You assumed that I wnted nothing to do with you, I never actually said that I didn't feel the same way." Tony stated.

" You didn't exactly stop me."

" I was scared ok?And I still am I need someone to confide in, and know will be there for me."

" So you're telling me that the all strong Tony Dinozzo isn't as strong as everyone thinks?" Mcgee seemed serious.

" Yea see I knew that you like me for little more than my good looks and my bravdo. I hate to break it to you probie but I'm not this big strong rock that everyone can depend on without breaking down every once in a while. I need someone who can be rock." Tony was wearing the most serious look that anybody had ever seen him wearing and it surprised him.

" I have been in love you for almost three years Tony. I know that you aren't as strong as everyone thinks that you are. That's love. I know te things that you are too afraid to admit. I'm supposed to know them. Well maybe not supposed to but I do." Mcgee looked at the man that was still a boy at heart, and it amazed him at how much he had been able to stay that sweet and boyish.

" Well it has been some work but I'm glad that someone appreciates it." Mcgee blushes because he realizes that he must have said that out loud.

" Look let me drive you home?" Tony asked.

" Ok, it couldn't hurt."

" Are you sure that Palmer wont care about you riding with me?" Tony asked.

" Oh come on Tony you know that he probably with Ducky fucking his brains out right now." Tony shuddered.

" Come on Mcgee don't put that image in my mind." Mcgee chuckled.

" Let's go." With that they left and the car ride back to Timothy's place was awkward than it usaully would have been for obvious reasons.

Once they were in Timothy's apartment Tony turned to look at his probie.

" I do love you and I hope you know that."Tony stepped closer to Mcgee.

" How many women did you sleep with after you realized that?" Mcgee couldn't help but ask. Tony's face grew amused.

" Oh are you jeolous? I do something with you that I never did with any of them."

" If you say anal I'll shoot you." Tony laughed.

" No silly I can prove that I love you. I'll be sweet if you let me?"

" Oh you mean that I get the privalge of having you be sweet to me? Will I have you still in my bed the next day?" Mcgee asked.

" Of course I promise." Tony was serious or so that it seemed.

Tony backed Mcgee against the wall. He moaned.

" Look at you baby. You're moaning, and I haven't even touched you yet." Tony's voice was deep with lust.

Tony grabbed Mcgee by the waiste and carried him to the bedroom. Tony carefully laid Tim on the bed and then began to strip. He noticed that Tim was beginning to get undressed.

" Don't you dare. That's my job baby." Tony grinned because he never thought that he would have had the courage to do this.

Mcgee looked up in surprise. Tony didn't give him enough time to ask any questions because he was taking Mcgee's clothes off and shedding them in the floor. It was only seconds before there was a pile of clothes that belonged to the agents.

Tony ran his hands up and down Mcgee's side and it made his cock even harder when he heard the low moans that Tim probably didn't even know that he made. Tony knew that he instantly was in love with the noise that he was the cause of.

Tony stroked Tim's dick that was already as hard as a rock.

" Hmmm baby stop teasing me. Just go ahead and fuck me please." The sound of Tim begging was making it extremely hard not to just that. He was going to have a little more fun with his probie. He kissed his neck and then bit him so hard that it almost bleed, and Mcgee screamed from pleasure. It was kink that they shared.

" Lube?" Tony panted.

" Bedside drawer." Tony fumbled around until he found the bottle and put a generous amount on his cock. He looked up at his love.

" This is going to hurt baby." Tony kissed Mcgee to distract him but he still groaned in pain as Tony entered Mcgee. It felt forever before Timothy nodded to signal that he was ready for him to move. At first Tony kept a steady pace, but once Tim was moaning even louder Tony sped up. It was faster and harder.

" Baby! Baby! Baby! Faster." So Tony did and he screamed even more. Tony was sucking on the patch of skin below Mcgee's ear when Mcgee's wall's tightened when he came onto Tony's chest as Tony came at the same time. Tony wiped


End file.
